bitchshowfandomcom-20200214-history
South Carolina
South Carolina is the new adult animated dankshow created by AdvancedChip and will air on Hippo Comedy. Summary The whole show is set in Okendelphia; South Carolina, and it is near the beach and it's a world where 9/11 happened by Unikitty, the national anthem of the US is Whatchu Want Son, and everyone is either too dumb to live, an asshole, an idiot, or a stripper. Characters * Oliver Oken - Hot anime character * Unikitty Cauckblahok - The jew * John McGuirk - The great nigga that calls Unikitty a jew. * Enid Enidy - That gets killed * Larry - From Barcode Cowboy * Retsuko - Stars at the South Carolina Strip Club Karaoke * Fenneko - Laughs * Haruko - Says cockblock * Shrek - Anime * Puppycorn - Anime * Jeff - rides the school bus. * HBO Family Remote - puts the edge in education. Episodes Season 1: # The Outrage - The gang have a power outrage during Unikitty's bar mitzvah memekah. # Childhood Ruined - The gang makes a children's TV show in order to earn money for the new "Stormy Daniels Robot Toy". # Mecha-Lucas - The gang must stop Mecha-Lucas. # Dear Idiot - McGuirk steals Unikitty's diary and starts reading secrets and starts exposing them. # Detention - Unikitty gets detention and has to sit with McGuirk, but then Oliver Oken turns into a nightclub-like detention. # Family Has No Matters - The gang make an unfunny sitcom due to improvisation and now they need to hire writers. # Your Pretty Birthday Is Going To Hell - Since Enid's birthday is today, she gets ultimately killed and now they have to have the party in hell. # Pizza Hero - Okendelphia Ass Elementary invites pizza guy Puppycorn to deliver Pizza for the final day of school, where everyone celebrates the time they went to Puppycorn's pizza place: Pizza-My-Ass # Reality Is For Pussies - The Learning Channel invade Okendelphia and the gang and the whole city must get rid of The Learning Channel before they can steal children for their new reality show called "We Destroy Living For Children". # Twatter - Oliver gets a twitter and gets ultimately obsessed with it to the point where he turns into a twitter bird. # Barcode Cowboy - An episode starring Larry as his ego Barcode Cowboy. # Fortnite Causes Terminal 100 Brain Cancer - As almost everyone in Okendelphia gets a fetish for Fortnite (except for the gang), they put an end by tracking down the creator. # Rage - Retsuko performs an sexual death metal song for Fenneko, causing uprise in Okendelphia. Season 2: # Suck My (Foot)Balls - The gang perform a football team called The Oken Memers and try to defeat the Green Bay Packers. #Cut - Ant Day arrives in Okendelphia, but when one person says "ant" or "ants", credits keep getting in the way. #Babysitting Cream - After playing Babysitting Cream, the gang gets sucked into the game and tries to escape out of the game. #Barcode Cowboy II - Another episode featuring Larry as Barcode Cowboy. #Death Camp Island - The gang find a lost dinosaur and release it to Summer Camp Island, where it kills everyone on Summer Camp Island. #Anime Titties - The gang download anime but then get arrested by the "No Anime Penguin police". #Pipimi Invades Okendelphia - Pipimi invades Okendelphia and everyone gets killed, releasing them to hell, where Enid gets weirded out due to the fact he is the only one in hell. #The Spinoffs - McGuirk hijacks the show with many spinoffs including Tina The Pedophile, Everyday Niggas, William & Tobias, Fenneko's Afterschool Stories, and Boob's Kitchen. #Get Away From My Dub! - The gang dub over the first episode of Home Movies that is similar to shows like Sealab 2021 and Space Ghost Coast-To-Coast. #Minequaft 2 - Minequaft 2 becomes popular in Okendelphia. #Fagged Off To Island Hell - Unikitty and McGuirk get stranded on an island with no food or nothing and must get off of the island. #Nigga Dash To The Angela Anaconda Anime - The gang visits their favorite TV show: Angela Anaconda, but when enterbots invade, The gang must stop them. #Elodie Gets Killed - Elodie dies from a murderer and everyone celebrates, but Enid celebrates the most. Season 3: # Someone's Watching Porn In The Basement - Unikitty gets catches her dad masturbating and forever becomes scared. # The Jewfast Club - Unikitty revives The Breakfast Club for her friends except McGuirk, which McGuirk tries to join but isn't accepted by Unikitty. # Lettuce Guacamole Beans Tomatoes - Retsuko and Fenneko's lesbianism becomes the popularity of Okendelphia. # Sex Toy Story - A brand new Stormy Daniels Robot Toy is out, but since it is Black Friday and there's only one in stock, the gang must hurry to get the toy. # Pizza Tots - Enid tries Pizza Tots and dies, leading Satan to stock the pizza tots in his local "supermarket hell place". # PBS Kids (1/2) - The gang becomes centered of a war between PBS Kids. # Viewers Don't Like You (2/2) - The gang must fight PBS Kids. # The Edge In Education - The gang watches a R-Rated family movie on HBO Family in which they get sucked into Tommy Wiseau's The Room. # Pissed Food - Food being covered in piss becomes the new Okendelphia trend. # Rage Rage Revolution - Retsuko gets a game based off her song "Shitty Boss". # Robot Dicken - A whole episode tributed to Robot Chicken. # Cockblock Society - McGuirk and Haruko start the Cockblock Society, a society aimed for cockblocking. # Barcode Cowboy III - Another great episode of Barcode Cowboy starring Larry. Season 4: # Mindfuck - McGuirk figures out a magic trick to brainwash Unikitty to send her to Puerto Rico. #